


Поудачнее расклады

by Minty_February



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_February/pseuds/Minty_February
Summary: Пара коротких аушных зарисовок + канонNoize MC - "Вселенная бесконечна?"А есть, наверно, и поудачней расклады
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 3





	Поудачнее расклады

\- Ты, правда, не расстраиваешься, что мы не пошли на вечеринку?  
Свернутый ватман с длинными непонятными уравнениями прилетел осторожно ему на макушку. Уравнение Шрёдингера, второй курс университета. Нил решил его просто потому, что было интересно.   
Сам же начинал скучать уже на второй минуте любого урока.   
\- Совершенно.   
Он перехватил ватман, притянул Нила ближе и тут же получил поцелуй в шею.   
Тачдаун на второй минуте игры! Нападение сразу в самое чувствительное место! Красную карточку ему, судья!   
Он перевел взгляд следом за устремленным в собственные кривоватые формулы аристократическим пальцем.  
\- Тут ошибка.   
Он согласно кивнул и перетянул Нила еще ближе, на собственные колени, отгораживаясь бойфрендом от занудной физики. Пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, британский гений, который перевелся к ним в начале года, тощий обладатель типичного лондонского акцента - идеальная мишень для школьной травли. Нил ведь и в качалку начал ходить, лишь бы хоть как-то дать отпор бейсбольным хулиганам.   
В спортивном зале они и познакомились. И поцеловались первый раз там же, прямо за шкафчиками с одеждой.   
Так и отвалился первоначальный повод мучить себя на тренажерах - вряд ли кто-то в здравом уме смеет задирать бойфренда капитана команды по американскому футболу.   
Впрочем, он мог бы и дать Нилу рекомендаций по питанию, составить план тренировок, да только…  
Он довольно провел по худым бедрам удобно устроившегося на его коленях бойфренда.   
Ему все и так всё очень нравилось.   
\- Ну, мы могли бы пойти на половину вечеринки.   
Он не удержался, потянулся вперед, накрыл пухлыми губами чужие, слизывая каждый звук произнесенного непередаваемого шикарного «могли бы». Он обожал акцент Нила.   
Лишнее слово.   
Он обожал Нила.   
\- Пили бы пиво из этих ваших красных стаканчиков, стащили бы по куску ужасной пиццы Кэт, смотрели с хихиканием на поцелуи пьяных Айвза и Уиллер…  
\- Признайся, ты сам просто хочешь пойти? Но мы же договорились готовиться к поступлению сегодня.   
Он вновь поцеловал Нила, не давая ответить. «Готовиться к поступлению» в их случае было лишь абсолютно легитимной отмазкой, чтобы уединиться без пристального внимания одноклассников. За гениального Нила, в пятнадцать лет справляющегося с программой второго курса, подерутся все лучшие вузы Америки. Он сам легко поступит в любой желаемый университет по спортивной квоте.   
Нил пока что не знал, но документы подающего надежды квотербека уходили в университеты рядом с теми же, куда уже отправил документы его бойфренд.   
Он не был готов заканчивать их роман школьным выпускным.   
\- Постой.   
Он мягко перехватил хрупкие запястья, когда Нил нетерпеливо задрал его футболку и по-хозяйски положил ладони на идеальный пресс.   
\- А если зайдет мой отец? - кивнул он в сторону закрытой двери.   
\- Ну, - Нил оторвался от поцелуя и изобразил крайнюю озадаченность.  
\- Мне придется с ним поздороваться.   
Он засмеялся и сразу же потянулся покрыть цепочкой поцелуев острые скулы с едва видневшейся щетиной. Нил опять сейчас будет ругаться, что он колется… Это сто раз забавно и тысячу раз мило.   
Они юны, безумно влюблены и пьяны друг другом без алкоголя.   
У них впереди много лет.   
И им совершенно не о чем волноваться. 

***  
Нил максимально осторожно сел в машину, стараясь сейчас даже громким звуком двери не раздражать еще сильнее. Нил догадывался, как сильно босс уже успел накрутить себя. Если в группе Нила было ранение, какая гарантия, что сам Нил был цел и невредим?  
\- Будешь кофе? - вместо очередной ругани предложил он.  
Нил удивленно вскинул брови, но все же благодарно принял успевший остыть картонный стаканчик.   
\- Знаешь, самое ужасное, что какой-то частью мозга я прекрасно понимаю, что ты самый меткий стрелок во всем участке. Один из лучших сотрудников. В спарринге уложишь на обе лопатки почти любого, ну, кроме меня, конечно. И полюбил я ведь тебя именно такого - смелого, дерзкого, отчаянного и храброго. И не думал, что буду хотеть тебя поменять.   
Он усмехнулся, допил свой американо и вышвырнул опустевший стаканчик прямиком в урну. Да, через пять метров. Столько лет квотербеком даром не прошли. Или кикером? Нил так не успел выучить досье бойфренда.   
\- А другая часть мозга хочет усадить тебя дома, запереть в комнате и не выпускать никогда на миссии. Поймать бы тебя на малейшей ошибке, если ты, конечно, когда-то ее допустишь, раскрутить служебное расследование и усадить навечно за бумажную работу.   
\- Сколько комплиментов.   
Нил перегнулся через рычаг для короткого поцелуя.   
\- Вот возгоржусь, и что делать будешь?   
Он завел мотор и усмехнулся в ответ на то, как привычно Нил отшутился на вечную претензию. Он даже ругаться с Нилом особо не умел - так ловко тот переводил все в шутку или секс. Он не знал, что любил больше.  
\- Мне пришлось выстрелить сегодня в безоружного, - Нил отвернулся в сторону мелькающей за окном улицы.  
\- Завтра комиссия с психологом и сто томов соответствующей бумажной волокиты. Может, меня и без твоих потенциальных претензий отправят на пару недель просиживать штаны в участке.   
Нил старался максимально осторожно реагировать на все его опасения и страхи. Нил прекрасно понимал, откуда взялась эта боязливость и тревога за возлюбленного.   
Они познакомились на миссии по обезвреживанию террористов. Захват сотен заложников. ФБР, полиция, пожарные - все, кто оказались рядом.  
Тогда его бойфренд потерял все зубы от осколков гранаты и приобрел пару шрамов на спине (до неприличия сексуальных, по мнению Нила).   
И на той же миссии остались все его боевые товарищи.   
А его утянул от почти разорвавшейся бомбы, приехавший на подмогу из другого участка Нил.   
Каждый раз, когда Нил об этом думал, горло будто сдавливала невидимая рука. Грубая, тяжелая, холодная.  
Каждый раз быть на другом конце. Слышать липкий страх в словах возлюбленного и не знать, чем помочь. Каждый чертов раз Нил чувствовал себя разбито и беспомощно.   
И каждый раз чужая осторожность перерождалась в разгоряченную адреналином близость.   
Каждый раз Нил выкрикивал его имя в сбитые костяшки.  
Каждый раз Нил устраивался рядом заласканным котом.   
Каждый раз утыкался в грудь и, уже вырубаясь, благодарно улыбался осторожным рукам, стиравшим с лица капли выступившего пота.   
И каждый раз удивлялся, как он смог отхватить такого идеального мужчину, который и прикроет, и оттрахает, и проверит пульс после. 

***  
Вездесущий кислый привкус металла оседает на плотно сжатых зубах.   
Нил не понимает, где ставший осязаемым вкус старых железок обшивки коридора, а где - собственной крови из прокушенной губы.   
Нил лишь бежит вперед, сбивая дыхание, ощущая каждый килограмм тяжелой амуниции. С каждым вдохом все сильнее ощущая тесноту шлема.   
Нил всегда думал, что человеку страшно перед смертью.   
Он так ошибался.   
Сейчас Нил чувствует лишь только то, как бесконечно правильно он все сделал.  
И был благодарен этой реальности за каждую проведенную с ним минуту.   
Каждую его улыбку.  
Нил осознает, что он должен это сделать, чтобы обеспечить сохранность всего мира. Он удивлен, что не чувствует сомнений. Наоборот - первый раз в своей жизни твердо уверен в необходимости своих действий.   
Нил запинается лишь на долю секунды, остановившись перед плотной стальной дверью. Этот безумный русский отлично поработал над сохранностью своего смертоносного сокровища.   
Но не было ни одного замка, который Нил не мог бы вскрыть.   
Дверь распахивается с глухим скрежетом.   
Нилу не страшно. Ему спокойно.   
Нил делает шаг вперед и улыбается.


End file.
